


A Season of New Heart

by LoverNotaFighter06



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Because it fit the prompt, F/F, M/M, Sarah and Kath are really gay, Sarah's a biker, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverNotaFighter06/pseuds/LoverNotaFighter06
Summary: Sarah is a biker and Kath is just a cute girl.Prompt is: I was biking in your neighborhood while you happened to be watering flowers and since you're so cute I ran into a pole and now you're giving me first aid.





	A Season of New Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HarmonyLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonyLover/gifts).

Sarah

Sarah took a whiff of the air, the crisp breeze nipping at her neck as she rode. The smell of maple and autumn filled her nostrils, allowing her to let out a small sigh of content as she peddled quickly. It was easy, biking was. For both her and David, they always loved to go biking around. For Christ’s Sake, it's how Davey met Jack, his boyfriend- wait, Sarah corrected herself- fiancé. Jack had proposed the prior month, after all.

Sarah was happy for her brother, smiling just thinking about the proposal. It was wonderful, done in a small, practically abandoned park. David didn't even see it coming, and he was so so happy.. Sarah kept her eyes on the road, a bump causing her off course a little. She laughed a tiny bit, fondly remembering when Jack was lunged forward by something of the very same measure. David was trying to teach him to ride, but the two siblings found out quickly it couldn't be, as Jack’s attention span was shorter than that of a young child’s. As she took a turn, she looked around the new area. The trees, almost full still, mostly evergreens. The homes, small and homey, most having some flower beds in the fronts. And then- _Oh my Goodness Gracious who is that?!_

Sarah’s eyes lingered at that one house, her peddling slowing. There stood a girl, bent over the flower bed, smiling widely, as she wielded a watering can downwards, causing water to trickle down to the flowers. Her light pink shirt, matched with a darker pink coat, unbuttoned, overtop, and the orange skirt that billowed around her, Sarah found, she couldn't stop staring. The girl then giggled into her hand, Sarah expected she was remembering a funny memory but- _Oh my goodness gracious, even from far away you're so incredibly cute._ Her thoughts were interrupted her abruptly.It was then, she felt a sharp pain, and herself getting thrown off her bike. She opened her eyes after cringing in pain, noticing she’d run into the pole. She groaned, rubbing at her head.

Katherine

Katherine smiled, looking over her watered plants, nodding that it was certainly enough work. She put the watering can down, before a sharp breeze hit, as she pulled her jacket tighter around her. Before, she heard a loud groan. Katherine looked over, seeing the distant figure of someone. A bike was next to the figure, sprawled onto the grass, the figure itself was holding its head, and by Katherine’s vision, it looked like something was trickling down her nose.

Katherine quickly rushed over, kneeling in front of the figure. What she saw was a brunette, strands of hair long and flowing. Her outfit, while normal for biking, looked gorgeous. _Snap out of it, Plumber_. “Oh my- are you okay?!” She asked, turning her attention to the bloody nose this girl had earned. “You run into the pole? Quite a few have done that.”

“Huh? Oh! Yeah.” The brunette laughed, flushing in embarrassment. _Oh my God she's so god dang pretty-!_

“Come!” Katherine quickly grabbed the girl’s arm, leading her up to her house, unlocking the door hurriedly. Once she did, she opened the door, bringing the girl with her, settling the brunette on the couch. “Stay here, I'll get some first aid-” Katherine rushed to her bedroom, quickly grabbing the first aid kit her mother had given her. She smiled slightly, she had something left, and this was it. She remembered her mother telling her ‘You’ll use this to help someone special someday.’ Now, Katherine decided, was that time.

She came back to the brunette sitting down in front of her and starting to bandage up her right knee. It had a nasty series of scrapes, and she was sure she'd help this girl. “So,” a smile, “what’s up?”

Sarah

The girl smiled at her, and now that she was up close, it sent Sarah’s heart fluttering. Her smile was blinding, her teeth were pearly white, accented nicely by her pink lips, too. Sarah noticed there was freckles on her face. Adorning her cheeks, nose, and even around her eyes. Sarah noticed she was probably staring, and cleared her throat. “Nothing much. You're just patching me up, after I knocked into a pole.” She giggled, and the girl’s smile tugged on her lips to be a bit wider once the giggle came out. Sarah felt a pain in her chest at that, she gripped the couch to keep her world still.

The girl went up on her knees, moving her auburn hair away from her face as she started bandaging Sarah’s arm. “Yeah, probably wasn't your smartest move.” The girl snorted into her other hand, and Sarah’s thoughts started reeling. _Awwwww!! She's so cute when she snorts! And the way her eyebrows scrunch together just- awwww._  
“So, are you a new rider?”

“Me? Oh no!” She smiled at the auburn haired girl. “I've been riding since like eleventh grade…” Sarah’s cheeks went red with embarrassment. “I think I was distracted by the scenery.” _Yes, Sarah, the scenery. AKA: a really cute girl watering plants outside her house. Your reasoning for running into a pole is so so valid!_

Auburn haired girl smiled, moving to try and get the blood away from trickling down her nose. “I'm Katherine, by the way,” she smiled, “but please, call me Kath.” Sarah smiled, Auburn- no Kath- Kath… It fit her, it fit her so well. Sarah noticed, though, she should say her name.   
“I'm… I'm Sarah,”

Katherine

_Sarah. Sarah. Sarah. _The name repeated itself like a chant in her head, it fit this girl well. Her face, her hair, her outfit, her dimples, her lips. Everything about this girl seemed to scream “Sarah” now. “Nice name.” Katherine smiled, finishing up getting the blood. She then noticed how close their faces were, quickly coughing, looking down. “You're all fixed up!” She smiled, still where she was. Sarah giggled.

“I know this kinda, maybe be straightforward-” Sarah laughed, “-but do you kinda, maybe wanna give me your number?”

Davey

Davey was cuddled on their couch, clinging to Jack happily. He smiled as he buried his face deeper into his shoulder, but then, in an instant, his phone rang. He quickly picked up, moving hesitantly from the sleeping Jack’s arms. “‘Ello?” He asked, before hearing the distinct noise of Katherine Plumber squealing. He laughed quietly, she was a joy to be around, and the sound of her squeal always made Davey know something good was coming up. “What’s got you all excited?”

“I met my future wife!” She said into the other line, spinning about with a gleaming smile around her house. “Her name is Sarah! And, David, she's so incredibly gorgeous.”

“I think that's my sister.” He laughed, before, speak of the devil, a call from her came in. He smiled, it was probably the same message from his sister. He looked back to Jack, smiling. They would make each other happy. He placed the microphone back near his mouth, before speaking:

“I’ll be there with dating advice.”


End file.
